sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Patriotic War (term)
, with caption reading Великая Отечественная война 1941-1945гг..]] The Great Patriotic War ( , Velikaja Otečestvennaja vojna; , Velyka Vitčyznjana vijna; , Vjalikaja Ajčynnaja vajna) , Böyük Vətən müharibəsi; ; , Hajrenakan Mec paterazm; , Didi Samamulo Omi; , Uly Otan soǵysy; , Uluu Ata Mekendik soğuş; ; ; , Marele Război pentru apărarea Patriei; , Çangi Buzurgi Vatanī; , Beýik Watançylyk urşy; , Böyek Watan suğışı; , Ulug‘ Vatan urushi.}} is a term used in Russia and other former republics of the Soviet Union (except for the Baltic states and Ukraine ) to describe the conflict fought during the period from 22 June 1941 to 9 May 1945 along the many fronts of the Eastern Front of World War II between the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany mainly. For some legal purposes its period might be extended to 11 May 1945 to also include the end of the Prague Offensive.Федеральный закон № 5-ФЗ от 12 января 1995, "О ветеранах" The end of the Great Patriotic War is commemorated on the 9th of May. History The term "Patriotic War" refers to the Russian resistance to the French invasion of Russia under Napoleon I, which became known as the Patriotic War of 1812. In Russian, the term originally referred to a war on one's own territory ( means "the fatherland"), as opposed to a campaign abroad ( ),For example, one of the books published shortly after the war was titled с 1812 по 1815 год..." (Fyodor Glinka, Moscow, 1815–1816; the title was translated as "Letters of a Russian Officer on Poland, the Austrian Domains, Prussia and France; with a detailed description of the Russian campaign against the French in 1805 and 1806, and also the Fatherland and foreign war from 1812 to 1815..." in: A. Herzen, Letters from France and Italy, 1847-1851, University of Pittsburgh Press, 1995, p. 272). and later was reinterpreted as a war the fatherland, i.e. a defensive war for one's homeland. Sometimes the Patriotic War of 1812 was also referred to as the Great Patriotic War ( ); the phrase first appeared no later than 1844It can be found in Vissarion Belinsky's essay "Russian literature in 1843" first printed in magazine Otechestvennye Zapiski, vol. 32 (1844), see page 34 of section 5 "Critics" (each section has its own pagination). and became popular on the eve of the centenary of the Patriotic War of 1812.For example, several books had the phrase in their titles, as: After 1914, the phrase was applied to World War I. It was the name of a special war-time appendix to the magazine Theater and Life ( ) in Saint Petersburg, and referred to the Eastern Front of World War I, where Russia fought against the German Empire and the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The phrases Second Patriotic War ( ) and Great World Patriotic War ( ) were also used during World War I in Russia. The term Great Patriotic War re-appeared in the Soviet newspaper Pravda on 23 June 1941, just a day after Nazi Germany invaded the Soviet Union. It was found in the title of "The Great Patriotic War of the Soviet People" ( ), a long article by Yemelyan Yaroslavsky, a member of Pravda editors' collegium.The dictionary of modern citations and catch phrases by K. V. Dushenko, 2006. The phrase was intended to motivate the population to defend the Soviet fatherland and to expel the invader, and a reference to the Patriotic War of 1812 was seen as a great morale booster. The term (Patriotic War or Fatherland War) was officially recognized by establishment of the Order of the Patriotic War on 20 May 1942, awarded for heroic deeds. Usage The term is not generally used outside the former Soviet Union, and the closest term is [[Eastern Front (World War II)|''Eastern Front of World War II'']] (1941-1945). Both terms do not cover the initial phase of World War II in Eastern Europe during which the USSR, then still in a non-aggression pact with Germany, occupied East part of Poland (1939), the Baltic states (1940), and Bessarabia and Northern Bukovina (1940) and fought with Finland (1939-1940). On 9 April 2015, the Ukrainian parliament replaced the term "Great Patriotic War" (Velyka vitchyzniana viina) in the country's law with "Second World War" (Druha svitova viina),Ukraine Purges Symbols of Its Communist Past, Newsweek, (10 April 2015) as part of a set of decommunization laws. See also * Strategic operations of the Red Army in World War II * Pobediteli * Operation Barbarossa Notes References External links * Documentary films and newsreels about the Great Patriotic War * Poems about the Great Patriotic War * Bryan Fugate, Operation Barbarossa: Strategy And Tactics On The Eastern Front, 1941 * Category:Soviet Union in World War II Category:Russian words and phrases